Trials and Tribulations
by averygirl
Summary: No vampires or other demons. Just good, old-fashioned DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Trials and Tribulations**

_**A pretty AU Port Charles ensemble story. No vampires or things that go bump in the night. Happy reading!**_

Karen Wexler practically stomped into the Recovery Room and slammed her body down onto a stool at the bar. She was fuming right now but knew she would be hurting a lot more when the anger died down. Her hand still smarted with a tingling sensation as the memory of having slapped Joe across the face not five minutes ago surged to her consciousness. Finding him in bed with a naked Courtney Kanelos on top of him … It bugged the hell out of her. She was so tired of being trampled all over. The worst part was that Courtney and Joe had gone at it in the GH, interns' locker room where just anybody could walk in and witness Karen's humiliation. How could Joe … "How could he?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Karen," Mike Corbin greeted her, throwing a white towel over his beefy shoulder. "What can I get you?"

"A beer," Karen answered without hesitation.

Mike looked at her with wide eyes. "Karen, are you sure –" So he remembered her colorful history, huh? It made sense being that he was Sonny's father but still, she wished people could forget her past. She was trying to and it was difficult without everyone preaching at her about the evils of alcoholic and pill popping…

"Yeah," Karen said. "I'm sure."

Mike looked incredibly indecisive and Karen finally said, "Mike, I appreciate your concern but I'm not sixteen anymore. I am not even going to get drunk. I just need something to take the edge off... If you won't give me a beer, there are plenty of places in town that will."

Mike finally nodded. "At least if you're here, I can watch out for you," he said and moved to pour her some Bud from the tap. He set the mug of beer in front of her and then shaking his head at her, he turned and walked off.

Karen shook her head and started to raise the glass to her lips when she heard footsteps approaching. Soon a hand was reaching for the mug as a male voice said, "Karen, you don't want to go there."

XoXoXo

Meanwhile, across town at her place, Eve had just taken a pregnancy test and was shocked to read what it said. She was pregnant! Okay, yes, she had suspected as much – she was a doctor after all – but getting confirmation … It blew her mind. She wasn't ready for kids and was especially not ready to have them with him of all people.

XoXoXo

"Karen, you don't –" Joe started to say again but broke off as Karen glared at him. She swatted at his hand, reaching for her beer mug.

"Give it to me!" Karen said in as even a voice as she could manage while feeling so angry.

"No way. You came so far with your sobriety to throw it all away now. It's not worth it."

"You mean you're not worth it!" Karen said. She reached for the beer again and this time succeeded in wrenching it from Joe's hand.

"Don't drink it, Karen. Please."

"You're right. There are far better ways to use this." And before he could react, she had upended the glass over his head.

"Karen," Joe sputtered as amber liquid spilled down his forehead. "Seriously? That was just –"

"Juvenile? Uncalled for? You don't have any room to judge me."

"You're angry and I get that. But honestly, it not my fault."

"Oh really? So you just tripped and fell into Courtney's vagina?"

Joe cringed but sighed. "I swear to god, Karen, I don't remember how it happened. I think she may have drugged me because the last thing I remember before seeing you come stomping in was drinking a cup of coffee in the locker room and –"

"Do you expect me to seriously believe that?" Karen demanded. "I have heard a lot of excuses for cheating but that one is the most original yet." She started to turn away but Joe reached for her wrist. "Joe, let go of me."

"Karen, please. Yes, we've had our problems but you have to know I wouldn't do that to you. I would never cheat on you. Just look me in the eyes and you'll see I am telling the truth about Courtney. I would never have slept with her willingly."

Karen sighed and turned around to face Joe.

XoXoXo

"Ian. Why Ian?" Eve asked as she began pacing the length of her apartment. "Why did I have to get drunk and sleep with him on New Year's? He's so … Ian."

Her mind drifted back to the night of the New Year's Eve party at The Recovery Room. She remembered she was sitting with Frank and Chris when Ian had sauntered over. They had all exchanged a few barbs with the high and mighty Irishman and then Chris had challenged Dr. Thornhart to a game of darts. When Ian had won, Chris acted like a total sore-loser. After shooting off his mouth a bit, Chris then drifted over to some random redhead and began to chat her up. Frank had gone off who knew where in the meantime, leaving Eve alone with Ian. They had chatted for a bit while they matched each other drink for drink. Eve found herself not being half so irritated with him as usual. He wasn't being Dr. Hard-Ass that night; he was just being … almost normal.

When he had offered to walk her out, she surprised herself by saying yes. When he'd kissed her against her car door, she had surprised herself by kissing him back.

They had ended up in the backseat of her Chevy going at it like teenagers. When it was over, things were awkward and she had asked him not to mention it to anyone. So far, he hadn't.

Now she was actually having his baby. She had been lover-less for six months, had even gone so far as to have sworn off all men because all they did was lie and stray, and now one time in a backseat, and she was going to be stuck to Ian for the next eighteen years at least.

"Dammit!" She swore as she stomped around the house and finally rested her eyes on the telephone on the mantle. There was only one thing left to do.

XoXoXo

Karen looked deep into Joe's familiar brown eyes. They said eyes were the windows to the soul and his had always been so expressive. She saw a little embarrassment there but no guilt, no shame. She also saw love. Love for her. No one had ever loved Karen with such pure sensibility as Joe did.

"Oh god, Joe, I'm – I'm so sorry," she said. "I never should have believed that you'd do that to me. I guess after my experiences with other guys, I am always expecting the other shoe to drop. But I should have known you would never cheat on me and with … that thing … of all people."

Joe sighed with relief. "Courtney is determined to recapture something from our teenage years that isn't there anymore. Besides she was always much more my brother's type than mine. I prefer petite brunettes."

Karen smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. She wanted to cry with relief but she was still so angry. But not with Joe anymore. Just that raping monster Courtney Kanelos.

Karen hugged Joe and her scrub top came away moist. She handed Joe a fistful of paper napkins. "Sorry for drenching you."

"I understand."

"Look, I hate to just leave you here but I really have to go have a word with that blonde rat."

"Karen, I think you should leave her alone."

"No, she has to know her behavior isn't acceptable, Joe. I think you should press charges against her."

"I'd never win," Joe said. "She would have the jury wrapped around her little pinky in no time."

"Joe, she has to pay."

"We'll figure out a better way to do that," Joe promised. "I really just want to go home and take a long shower to rinse the stink of her off me."

Karen finally acquiesced and put her arm through his. She put a ten dollar bill on the bar and they walked towards the exit. Just then the door swung open and Courtney stood there smirking. "Oh god, Joe, that was the best sex of my life," she said brazenly.

Karen glared at her enemy. Courtney made the Brenda Barretts of the world look like helpless babies when it came to scheming. This blonde bitch was pure evil and she had to pay.

XoXoXo

Ian Thornhart had just emerged from a patient's room. The little boy's name was Neil and he was an orphan in the foster care system. He was also dying. If he didn't get a bone marrow transplant soon …

Ian sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. As he peeled his hand away from his face, he spotted Nurse Colleen waving him over. He smiled at her tiredly. "What can I do for you, my friend?"

Colleen smiled. "There's a phone call for you. It's Dr. Lambert."

"Eve?" Ian hoped his face betrayed no emotion. He had deep feelings for the feisty brunette but she was always pushing him away. They worked together and yet hardly ever said two words together, especially since the night of passion they had shared a few weeks ago.

Colleen nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks, Colleen," he said. He reached for the phone and cleared his throat as he put it to his ear. "Dr. Lambert?"

"It's Eve," the feisty one returned. "We should probably be on a first name basis now."

"Why is that?" Ian asked, his curiosity peaked even more now.

"Cause I am having your kid," Eve answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney was smirking so brazenly that all Karen could think to do was try to wipe that shit-eating grin off of the blonde viper's face. She immediately moved forward, swung her fist back and clobbered Courtney in the nose. Courtney howled as blood spewed from her nose and bone shattered. "My _woes!"_ she screamed.

Joe looked at Karen in shock. He had known he was involved with a strong woman but he never would have guessed that she could bring Courtney down. All they had to do was make sure Courtney didn't come back up swinging. But he needn't have worried because she was in too much pain to even attempt to hit Karen back.

"You _bish!"_ Courtney bellowed. "I _swill git_ you _bick_ for this!" She then turned and hurried out of there, presumably headed back to GH to get fixed up. Karen almost wished she could be there when Courtney got her nose reset. That was going to hurt!

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Joe said with a smile.

"You know she had it coming," Karen said. "She raped you and had the nerve to come in here gloating about it."

Joe cringed. "I hate that word… I am a man. I should have fought her off…"

Karen shook her head. "Believe me, Joe; you don't need to be ashamed. I spent years being ashamed of what Ray Conway did to me and it really messed me up. Bad."

"It's different. You were a kid, you were helpless. I am a lot bigger than Courtney…"

"She drugged you, that evil bitch drugged you."

"I am glad you believe me, Karen, because I doubt anyone else will."

"Maybe if you tell your side of the story…"

"I can't. Like I said, Courtney will con any jury and I will just look like a freak of nature."

Karen sighed and grabbed his hand. She was going to drop this discussion for now. "Should we go just home?"

"Yeah, I think so. I really do want to wash the stink of _Her _off of me."

"Let's do that then," Karen said and tugged him towards the door.

XoXoXo

"Eve, I want to talk to you – in person," Ian said. "As soon as my shift is over, I am coming over there. I get off at 7 a.m."

He heard Eve sigh loudly and then she said, "Yeah, fine. I guess we'd better figure this out. How it's all going to work, I mean."

There was then a dial tone and Ian sighed as he hung up. Nurse Colleen approached him again as he was rubbing his forehead. "Dr. Thornhart," she said. "We just got a patient for you. Her nose is broken and she's bleeding everywhere. She's in exam room 5."

"Okay I'll go to her," Ian said. A physician's work was never done.

He walked into the exam room to find a familiar-looking blonde holding her nose and cursing. She was sitting on the exam table and when she pulled her hand away, still more blood dribbled down her pink and white blouse. He recognized her though, even with her nose misshapen. It was Courtney Kanelos, his buddy Joe's ex-squeeze from some years ago.

He handed her a wad of tissues and then slipped on his gloves. "This is going to hurt," he said but before she could react, he was grabbing her nose, giving it a firm yank, and forcing it back into place. She screamed bloody murder and attempted to shove him back – hard.

Ian sighed. "I did it as quickly as I could. There is less pain when you're not anticipating it."

"Less pain, my ass," Courtney said. She felt her nose. "It better heal right or I will slap you and this hospital with a huge ass law suit."

Ian rolled his eyes. "You can sure try."

She went to protest when they both heard Colleen come in again. "Neil Torrance is having more breathing problems," Colleen said quietly but urgently. "The poor kid."

"Colleen, help get Miss Kanelos bandaged while I attend to my favorite patient," he said and started for the door.

"Wait!" Courtney called after him. "Your patient's name is Neil… Neil Torrance?"

Ian paused in the doorway though he wasn't sure why. "Yeah. Does the name mean something to you?"

"How old is he?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," Ian said but still, he was curious why Courtney was so curious about his little leukemic patient.

"I've got to see him," Courtney said, hopping off the table.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Show me to him."

"Why?"

"Just show me to him!" Courtney demanded.

Ian shrugged. "Fine, but stay back. He's in an isolation tent to keep from being exposed to anymore germs that could hurt his already failing immune system."

Courtney rushed to keep time with Ian as he strode to Neil's room. He put on new gloves and a mask and handed the same items to Courtney. She slid them on very willingly for someone with her infamously-known disagreeable nature.

Ian pushed back the door and they walked into the room. Ian heard Courtney gasp almost immediately as she looked at the frail boy with dark hair, clearly struggling to breathe.

Ian looked at her. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think – I think that is my son," Courtney said in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own. It was low and hushed and maybe even haunted.

Ian stared at Courtney in surprise. "Your what?"

"You heard me. Save him. Save his life!" Courtney said.

She watched as Ian went to attend to Neil and something akin to motherly possiveness took over. In that moment, she knew she couldn't lose this boy. And she was sure now that he was indeed her son. He looked just like his father in every single way.

The boy's eyes travelled to Courtney's at one point and he gave her a clear look of curiosity, as if wondering who she was and why she was near hysterical.

Ian worked on Neil as best as he could and then moved back to Courtney, whispering to her. "Why do you think this is your son? Neil's an orphan…"

"No, no he's not. He's got me now and I am not leaving him."

"You're bloody and not even bandaged yet. I never should have let you come in here," Ian said. Courtney balked as he then grabbed her arm and propelled her out the door.

"Neil needs me!" Courtney spat.

"He doesn't even know who you are, Ms. Kanelos," Ian said. "Now stay out of his room. That's an order."

He flagged down Nurse Colleen once again and passed an angry Courtney off on her. "Bandage Ms. Kanelos and make sure she leaves here right afterwards," he said. He was not trying to be unkind but he didn't trust Courtney as far as he could throw her. She had the maternal instinct, he suspected, of a barracuda.

XoXoXo

Karen and Joe arrived back at the Scanlon house and he immediately hopped in the shower. She paced in their room while waiting for him to return and when he finally did; his lower body was wrapped in a towel and his chest still moist with the sheen of water. Karen thought he was handsome, so handsome, and she still loved him beyond words, but she wasn't sure they should share a bed. What if he didn't want to?

"What's bothering you, Karen?" Joe asked as he moved towards the dresser to grab his clothes. "And don't tell me nothing. I can see it in your eyes."

Karen sighed and sunk down onto the edge of the bed. "I am worried Courtney will come between us."

"She won't. I won't let her!"

"What if she already has?" Karen asked miserably. "Can you honestly say that after what you went through, you're ready to share the same bed, let alone a life with me?"

Joe sighed running a hand through his damp black hair. "I have no problem with it, Karen. Maybe it's you who has a problem being with me now."

XoXoXo

Courtney was soon bandaged up by the annoyingly inquisitive Colleen who had a million questions for her that Courtney refused to answer. Finally Colleen insisted on showing her to the elevator. Courtney got on it and rode it to the ground floor but then quickly darted to the stairwell which ran beside it and hiked all the way to the sixth floor.

She opened the door at the top of the staircase and peeked around before running for Neil's room. She grabbed a mask and gloves and looking around, she slipped inside, pulling the items on.

She moved over to the tent and lightly knocked on it with her latex-covered first. Neil popped his eyes open and stared at her. He managed to say, "Who are you?"

XoXoXo

"I don't have a problem being with you, Joe. I just really think you need to deal with the fact that Courtney raped you before anything should happen between us."

Joe glared at Karen and turned away from her, moving over to the dresser and yanking a drawer out. His shoulders were stiff and Karen could tell he was trying to keep his composure as he gathered his clothing but that he wasn't faring very well.

"Joe –"

"Karen, stop. Okay? I appreciate what you're trying to do but you're treating me like a victim, or worse, damaged goods and –"

"I am not! I would never do that, especially after what I went through."

Joe whirled around to face her. "See that's just it, Karen! You are thinking of what happened to you and trying to compare it with what happened to me and it's just not the same thing."

"I am not. I am just trying to help."

"Well, you're not. Honestly you're not," Joe said in a low voice. Karen felt tears burn her eyes and she stood, moving to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I need to a moment alone," Karen said.

Joe nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I'll get dressed and maybe we can talk later."

Karen nodded sadly. "Yeah, okay." She walked out into the hall and shut the door after her. She felt the tears give way and roll down her face as she hurried out of the house. She ended up sitting on the back porch, crying her eyes out, feeling vulnerable and weak and impotent – three feelings she detested more than any other.

XoXoXo

"Who am I?" Courtney said. "Well, this may be hard to believe but … I'm your mother."

The little boy struggled to try to sit up but Courtney shook her head. "No, don't get up on my account," Courtney said lamely in a quiet voice. She couldn't believe she was staring at her own son and that he was this sick little thing. And that she loved him immediately. She had never wanted to give him up but had believed at the time, it was for the best. At least she had deluded herself into believing that.

Neil's brown eyes looked sad. "If you're my mom, why didn't you come for me sooner?"

Courtney sighed. "I thought you were better off without me. The adoption agency promised me you'd be placed with wonderful parents. The Torrances … what were they like?"

Neil looked away and Courtney felt ill herself. "Neil?" She prompted.

"They weren't very nice," Neil said when he turned to look back at her. His brown eyes were wet. "Not nice at all. And I've been in foster care for the last year because they decided they didn't want me anymore when I got sick."

"Oh, Neil." Courtney's whole body burned with indignant anger. Those people had promised to love and care for her son and here he was, possibly dying, all alone. Until now. She would never leave him again.

"I'm so sorry. If I ever find them, I swear I'll make them pay for whatever they did to you."

Neil looked at her sadly but also curiously. "Are you really my mother?"

"Yes. I_ know_ I am." And she did. She didn't need a DNA test to prove to her what she already knew.

"Wow I can't believe it. But uh… Where's my dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Joe felt horrible for the way he had harshly dismissed Karen and knew he had to make things right with her, but how? She was convinced that he was ruined or something now that Courtney had … Raped him… It was such a difficult thing for him to wrap his mind around. A woman raping a man? Didn't that only happen in really horrible porn movies?

He sighed and finished dressing. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the back door open. He expected to see Karen standing there, but to his surprise, it was his brother Frank. "What the hell happened?" Frank immediately asked.

"Courtney Kanelos happened." Joe started to sidestep Frank but his brother held him back. "I need to talk to Karen."

"She left."

"What?"

"I saw her pulling out of the driveway just as I was pulling up. She was burning rubber, brother. Let her go. Whatever Courtney did to cause trouble with you two… it can be fixed in the morning."

"Yeah right." Joe slammed his hand down on the countertop. "Courtney … she did something Karen can't forgive."

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"You won't understand."

"Try me."

"No! This isn't something I can tell anyone. No one would understand – not even you."

"If you cheated on Karen-"

Joe could have knocked Frank's teeth down his throat for that. "You think I would cheat on Karen – willingly?"

"Calm down, Joe, sorry. But what do you mean willingly?"

Joe stomped back down the hall. Frank followed. Joe shouted at him to get lost but Frank was not deterred. He forced his way into Joe's room and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Dammit, Joseph, what the hell is going on? You tell me now." His voice softened when he saw Joe's haunted expression. "I'm sorry, okay? I've just never seen you act like this. It's kind of scary…What's going on?"

"I'm not – Never mind. No one would really believe me."

"I would."

Joe shook his head. He felt embarrassed tears fill his eyes. He was ashamed of how he was reacting. He also couldn't decide what hurt the most though – his pride or that Karen had walked out when they'd promised never to stay angry with each other. If they were separated for good, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Talk to me okay?" Frank said, dropping his hands from Joe's shoulders and leaning against the doorframe, an intent and concerned expression on his face.

"Alright, fine. You asked for it… Courtney, she drugged me."

"What?!"

"She drugged me and when I was passed out, we can assume that –"

"Can assume what? I'm not following you."

Joe threw up his hands. "She slept with me. I mean, not just slept with me. She had _sex_ with me. Karen walked in at the tail end of it and she blew a gasket. She knows now that I didn't exactly …. Consent … to it … but it doesn't matter; our relationship may be DOA now."

"Joe, are you saying Courtney forced you to-"

"Yeah." Joe turned to face the window, looking out at the starless night sky. "I wish I hadn't told you. I know it sounds far-fetched and lame."

"Yeah, Joe, it does sound far-fetched. But I believe you. I know Courtney and how she operates. I also know you. If you say she did this, then I won't question it. You're a good guy and I believe in you."

Joe smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I know we've had our differences but you're salt of the earth."

Joe raked a hand through his thick, dark hair. "What am I going to do? I mean, Karen is really freaked out and –"

"Don't think about Karen, right now. Think about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Courtney is going to spin this her way and you need to be prepared."

"How?"Joe growled.

"You're not going to like it but I think we need to get you to the hospital right away and have Ian Thornhart run a blood test on you."

"You think Courtney-"

"Infected you with something? I doubt it. But she did drug you; you're sure of that."

"I'm not sure of anything."

"Well let's find out. We'll have Ian run a discreet blood test on you and see if Courtney did indeed dope you up with something."

"Frank, I –"

"You need a blood test, Joe. If Courtney tries to spin this around on you, you need to be prepared. So will you come to GH right now and have tests run?"

XoXoXo

"Your dad?" Courtney asked, staring at Neil. "Your dad…"

"Yeah, everyone has one, right?"

"Yeah they do, Neil," Courtney said.

"Well, is he going to come here and see me too?"

Courtney grimaced. "The truth is, Neil… He doesn't know about you."

Courtney had never let herself feel sorry for anyone but seeing the look in her son's eyes made her ache deep down. "I wanted to tell him… it just was never the right time. I gave you up because I had to. You have to understand, Neil, if I had a way to keep you, I would have. And the Torrances swore up and down that you would be in good hands. I should have known they were lying. Everyone lies."

"I don't."

"Well, except you. You're a good kid. I can tell."

Neil smiled a little as he twisted the covers with his tiny pink fingers. "When I get out of here, can I come live with you?"

"Yes, absolutely…When you come home to my place, we're going to have a big party with lots of cake! You like cake?"

"Yeah but all I get in here is nasty Jell-O."

"Well when you're with me, you're going to get cake every night for dessert."

"Yay."

"Yay," Courtney echoed.

"And you'll tell my Dad about me?"

Courtney hesitated only a second before nodding. "Yes, your Dad will know about you by then and I promise he will love you as much as I already do."


End file.
